Raymon Reifer
| birth_place = Saint Lucy, Barbados | nickname = | heightft = | heightinch = | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Left-arm medium-fast | role = | family = Elvis Reifer (father) Floyd Reifer (cousin) George Reifer (uncle) Leslie Reifer Sr (uncle) Leslie Reifer Jr (cousin) | country = West Indies | international = true | internationalspan = 2017–present | onetest = true | testdebutdate = 9 December | testdebutyear = 2017 | testdebutagainst = New Zealand | testcap = 314 | lasttestdate = 9 December | lasttestyear = 2017 | lasttestagainst = New Zealand | club1 = Combined Campuses and Colleges | year1 = 2010-2014 | club2 = Guyana | year2 = 2014-2017 | club3 = Barbados Tridents | year3 = 2013-2017 | club4 = St Kitts and Nevis Patriots | year4 = 2015 | columns = 3 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = | bat avg1 = | 100s/50s1 = | top score1 = | deliveries1 = | wickets1 = | bowl avg1 = | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = | best bowling1 = | catches/stumpings1 = | column2 = List A | matches2 = 31 | runs2 = 607 | bat avg2 = 26.39 | 100s/50s2 = –/4 | top score2 = 84* | deliveries2 = 1133 | wickets2 = 40 | bowl avg2 = 20.50 | fivefor2 = 1 | tenfor2 = – | best bowling2 = 5/19 | catches/stumpings2 = 9/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 50 | runs3 = 1968 | bat avg3 = 25.55 | 100s/50s3 = –/10 | top score3 = 89 | deliveries3 = 4792 | wickets3 = 99 | bowl avg3 = 24.49 | fivefor3 = 3 | tenfor3 = – | best bowling3 = 6/74 | catches/stumpings3 = 29/– | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/450101.html Cricinfo | date = 5 May | year = 2017 | deliveries = balls }} Raymon Anton Reifer (born 11 May 1991) is a Barbadian cricketer. Reifer is a left-handed batsman who bowls left-arm medium-fast. He was born in Saint Lucy, Barbados. Reifer made his first-class debut for Combined Campuses and Colleges against the Windward Islands in the 2010/11 Regional Four Day Competition. He is from a family that has a strong cricketing background. His father, Elvis, played first-class and List A cricket for Barbados and Hampshire. His cousin, Floyd, plays for Combined Campuses and Colleges and has previously captained the West Indies in Test and One Day International cricket. His uncle, George, has played first-class and List A cricket for Barbados and has played for Scotland in English domestic cricket. His other uncle, Leslie, has played for Barbados too. He was picked by the Barbados Tridents as a 9th round pick in the 2017 CPL Draft. In July 2017, he was named in the West Indies squad for the Test series against England, but he did not play. In October 2017, he was again named in the West Indies Test squad, this time for the series against Zimbabwe, but again he did not play. He made his Test debut for the West Indies against New Zealand on 9 December 2017. External links *Raymon Reifer at Cricinfo *Raymon Reifer at CricketArchive Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:West Indies Test cricketers Category:Cricketers